Undercover Shinobi
by ShadowsBloodPain
Summary: The Konoha 11 and the Sand Sibs leave on a mission. What is their mission? To pose as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Parings will be obvious. There is a slight bit of bashing in the first few chapters, but its being fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's Panda123 with my new and improved version of Undercover Shinobi just like I promised y'all!

The pairings will be the same, but Kiba, Choji, and Shino will not be there and it will be based in 3rd Year instead, so they are all 13-14. And they are all ANBU members. Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, and my OC Megumi (A/N: I love Itachi and Deidara so y'all can deal with it!) will, however. Also, Naruto goes by Naruto Namikaze cuz he knows who his dad is now.

And they won't all be in Gryffindor. I know that I'm ruining the surprise, but here are the houses and the people:

"…" English  
_"…" Japanese  
__'…' thinking  
_**'…' Shukaku/Kyuubi**

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this one time, PANDA123 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!

* * *

It seemed like a normal day in Konoha. The birds were singing, the sky was clear, and Naruto was being punted across the village by none other than Haruno Sakura. Yes, life was good. Except for Naruto, who just had the experience of eating dirt and fist. Then they got the message. They were to meet up in Tsunade's office for a mission.

In her office, Tsunade was thinking about just whom to make the leader for Konoha's half of the mission. Shikamaru was obviously a candidate due to his intelligence, but so were Neji, Itachi, and Sasuke. _'Eh. I'll just do eenie-meenie-mini-moe,' _the half drunken Hokage thought.

"Tsunade-sama," The shinobi and kunoichi all spoke respectively to her when they poofed or sand-ported in. In front of Tsunade were some of the best ninja that Konoha and Suna had. They were known far and wide as ANBU Team Suna-Konoha. They consisted of the Sand Siblings, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Deidara and Meg Iwa, Rock Lee, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka. The Iwa's and the Uchiha's joined Konoha after the Akatsuki formed an alliance with the Shinobi Nations. These people were just like a giant united human weapon. They worked as a monolith.

"Hokage-sama, please brief us on the mission," Itachi requested respectfully to the Hokage.

"I'm getting there!" she slurred out, "Itachi and Gaara, you two are the leaders of this mission. The mission is a simple guarding mission. But it is S-ranked, due to the fact that the boy you are guarding, Harry Potter, is being hunted down by the most dangerous wizard in all of the Wizarding World, Lord Voldemort, and a mass-murderer who escaped from prison, Sirius Black. You are to pose as 3rd Year students, get close to the boy. Learn his secrets, his plans, who he hangs out with, everything about him so you can report it back to Dumbledore-san, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you will be at for the next year,"

"Whoa, wait a sec Granny Tsunade! Did you say _wizards_! There is no such thing as magic!" Naruto yelled at her, getting a smack on the back of the head via Sakura and a sake bottle thrown at him via Tsunade.

"It's real, brat! And I was sober when I saw it, so I know that it's for real!"

"Oww! Sakura-chaaann! That hurt," he pouted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever, brat. Everyone, get packed now. You're leaving in exactly one hour," And with that, all the ninja were gone to pack up for their year long mission.

* * *

~With the Sand Sibs and Sakura~

"So, should I carry Crow like normal, and keep Black Ant and Salamander in a scroll, or should all three go in my big scroll?" Kankuro mused to himself, before a shoe went flying through the air and hit him upside the head courtesy of Sakura.

"Yeesh, Kanky. You worry more than I do, and I'm a girl!" the pinkette yelled at him.

"Shaddup, Saki! Damn, you throw like a man. Stupid super-strength," The puppeteer yelled back.

"Kankuro, the threat to kill you still stands. I wouldn't anger the girl who saved your life and broke your arm for trying to grope her. And be polite. It was very kind of Sakura-chan to allow us to board in her house," Gaara said calmly, attempting to stop his girlfriend and stupid pervert of an older brother from engaging in a fight to the death. Which would most definitely end in him having to get a tombstone engraved with; 'Sabuku no Kankuro, the idiot who dared piss off the Steel Cherry Blossom of Konoha'.

"Ugh. I leave for five minutes and you three start trying to kill each other. What in Kami's name did I ever do to deserve this punishment?" Temari groaned as she walking into the room after attending some important business. "Whatever. I don't have time for this. You three better be packed in the next 60 seconds or you're all taking a trip back to Suna via my fan."

The two brothers gulped at the thought of taking yet another trip somewhere via Temari's Iron Fan. With blades of wind chakra added in for a bit of extra 'comfort', while Sakura just snorted, knowing that the girl would never be that cruel to her.

* * *

~At the Konoha Gates~

"Hn, I am presuming that you are Dumbledore-san, am I correct?" Itachi asked the odd old man in a blue bathrobe-dress-thing and half-moon glasses with a beard grown down to his knees. It was safe to guess that it was him, because who other than one of those wizards would ever wear something so ridiculous.

"Ah, yes I am. And I suppose you must be Itachi Uchiha," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling more than Guy-sensei's teeth, "Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha"

"Deidara and Megumi Iwa, un"

"Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari,"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Naruto Namikaze, believe it!"

"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga"

"Rock Lee"

"Tenten"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, grab onto the Porktey and we will be there in about 3…2…1!" and with that all the ninja felt a tug at their bellybuttons and disappeared seemingly into thin air to a destination far, far away from home.

* * *

**Panda123, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! It's Panda123 here with the second chapter of Undercover Shinobi. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, but it was **TwenwyReaperGirl **who reviewed first! Their request won't be revealed until it is time for it to happen in the story, but their idea is so freaking amazing!

The houses got messed up last chapter. So I'm gonna tell y'all them again!

Gryffindor: Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Meg  
Slytherin: Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro  
Ravenclaw: Shikamaru, Temari, Itachi  
Hufflepuff: Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Deidara

"…" English  
_"…" Japanese  
__'…' thoughts  
_**'…' Shukaku/Kyuubi  
_'…' Sorting Hat_**

The ninja soon landed on their stomachs after being sucked into a vortex by the boot. Itachi was the first of them to get up off the ground, and when he looked around he saw that they were in a large office like room with two teachers and Dumbledore staring at them. One of the teachers had greasy black hair with plain black robes, while the second one, a woman this time, had a stern, disapproving look on her face wearing green robes and witches hat.

"Ah, I see that you found your first Porktey ride to be a little rough. But, oh well, most are. I would like you to meet Minerva McGonagall," here Dumbledore gestured to the woman in green, "and Severus Snape," the man in black, "Minerva teaches Transfiguration and Severus teaches Potions. Severus, Minerva, I would like you to meet the guards for Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore said as casually as one that was introducing a bunch of children trained to kill all of their lives can.

"B-but they are nothing more than children! How on Earth do you expect them to protect the students from Sirius Black?" McGonagall exclaimed, looking completely shocked and even more disapproving than she was before.

"McGonagall-san, I can assure you that we are more than capable of protecting this school and all of the little brats that you assume are so important, un," Deidara said confidently.

"Hn, I doubt you could harm me, much less defeat an escaped criminal, young lady," Snape sneered as a dark aura surrounded Deidara at the mention of him being a girl. He slowly reached his hand into his clay pouch, letting his hand-mouths get some explosive clay.

"_Some shit's about to go down, un,"_ Meg whispered as she watched her big brother go completely homicidal on the Potions teacher.

"Let me make this very clear, greasy man. I. AM. A. BOY, UN! TASTE MY ART YOU CRAZY POTION SNAKE!" Deidara yelled as he released his clay spiders onto the floor around Snape before activating them, giving the effect of throwing firecrackers at the greasy man's feet.

The rest of the ninja just sweatdropped at the sight that was being presented to them. It was obvious that Snape was completely mortified at the idea of Deidara being a boy and scared shitless over the mini-bombs thrown at him by the ex-S-class missing-nin. How were they going to survive if he freaked out like this every time that he was called a girl? If this kept up then the castle would be nothing but a pile of smoking rubble after Deidara was done with his rants. Then Neji had a thought and voiced it.

"What do you want us to do about Deidara's and Meg's _kekkei genkai_? It's obvious that no one here has any, and we Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's can be hidden or explained easily, but how in Kami's name are we going to explain about two students having four mouths?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, that does pose a problem? And did you say four mouths? I can only see three?"

"We have one on our chest, un. It is sewn up and will be used to create the ultimate art when the time has come for us to die, un. Because art is a bang, and we will go out with a bang as our art, un," the two bombers recited in unison before cackling evilly at the thought of their grand finales.

"What is a kekee ginckee?" McGonagall asked, causing the ninja to wince at the butchering of the way she had managed to speak the word's pronunciation.

"A _kekkei genkai _is a bloodline limit in English. Some clans have developed a feature privy only to that clan. Take Neji and Hinata, for example. They are Hyuuga's, so they wield the Byakugan, or White Eyes in English, due to the unique color of their eyes. The Byakugan grants the wielder 360 degrees of vision, along with the ability to see through walls and see the chakra points in a ninja's body," Sasuke answered, looking quite smug before Neji spoke up just to spite him.

"Or one could use the Sharingan or Copy Eye Wheel in English. It was the Uchiha clan that used the Sharingan, which has the ability to copy any jutsu a ninja uses and can even predict the movements of enemies before they even know what they are going to do themselves. It is recognized by its red color and tomoe around the pupil and there can be up to three tomoe," He said, smirking while Sasuke and Itachi fumed over their awesome secret being spilled.

Then Snape asked the question that the professors had been wondering since the blonde bombers gave their speech about their art. "And, pray tell us blondies, what is this 'ultimate art' of yours?" Snape sneered at them while the two shared an insane, pyromaniac-ish grin and Naruto and Ino just looked confused as whether or not the scary greasy-haired man was talking to one of them.

"For our ultimate art, we will undo the threads holding our chest-mouths together, use them to eat the clay, and we will use ourselves and all of our chakra to create a bomb that spans over 100 kilometers around us." they said, eyes misty with anticipation as they imagined their ultimate art in action.

The three teachers just looked at each other. What had they just gotten themselves into? They had ice-cubes, psycho-bombers, hyperactive idiots, and just plain odd people as the guards for their beloved castle. How in the world was this insane plan ever going to work?

* * *

It was finally the first night of school, which was okay. The first years had been sorted and the ninja were waiting outside to be called in so they could get their house assignments. At last the Headmaster announced that there were to be some foreign exchange students from Japan this year, to make them feel welcome, and all that jazz.

"Um, well, time for you to be sorted. _Whichever house you are in is the house you will be guarding._" Dumbledore added in Japanese so the ninja could get the message. "How about we have Mr. Sabaku no Gaara first?" With this said Gaara walked up and sat on the chair, feeling utterly ridiculous as they brought over a pointed hat. Dumbledore had gotten it within a foot of his head before it apparently decided.

"S-S-SLYTHERIN!"

"_Eh, I blame Shukaku for this. Now I have to put up with a bunch of little blood-purity obsessed brats with God-complexes. Am I allowed to Sand Coffin at least one of them, Sakura-hime-chan? Please?" _Gaara said as he walked over to Sakura, begging his girlfriend using his patented Super Adorable Chibi Panda Eyes on the unsuspecting girl, who just hit him upside the head with the soft part of her fist as a 'no'.

"Mr. Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto sat down, nervous about being in the same house as Gaara. Don't get him wrong, Gaara was one of his best friends. He just didn't want to be in that house, it had an evil feel to it, like whenever he had to approach the Kyuubi's cage inside his mind.

'_**Hmmm, what do we have here? You have the**__**bravery of a Gryffindor, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw.'**_

'_Hat-san, would you please not put me in the snake house. And I'm not really smart. I've just been in situations that require me to think on my feet,'_

'_**I see what you mean now. So it better be…'**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The night ended with Sasuke, Neji, and Kankuro going into Slytherin like Gaara; Sakura, Lee, and Meg ended up following Naruto into Gryffindor; Temari, Shikamaru, and Itachi going into Ravenclaw; and Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Deidara going into Hufflepuff. They could tell it was going to be a long year, especially for the couples due to the major rivalry between houses. How would people react to a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together, or a Slytherin and Hufflepuff? One thing was for sure. The ANBU Team Suna-Konoha was going to completely turn the perfectely balanced world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upside-down.

* * *

**Well, here was Chapter 2. I feel so bad! I almost forgot about Kankuro and Ino! I'm so stupid! TT-TT Well, at least I can blame my blond hair for making me dumb. So can Naruto! IT'S A BLONDE THING! XD**

**Ok, this is how it's gonna go down. Each chapter is based around one of the houses. The order for this will be: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.**

**Panda123, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Panda123 here with Chapter 3! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to **Wynth**, who was the first person to actually critique my writing. So this new and improved version of this chapter is dedicated to you! Here you go, the Slytherin shinobi chapter, fresh off the press!

"…" English  
_"…" Japanese  
'…' thoughts  
_**'…' Shukaku/Kyuubi**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Harry Potter do not belong to Panda123 nor will they ever, no matter how much I beg and plead with their respective authors.

* * *

As the four male shinobi headed down to the Slytherin common room, they were bombarded with questions like; "Why do you wear eyeliner?" and "Is that make-up?" or "Will you go out with me?" It was completely irritating, and the shinobi were ready to kill someone slowly and painfully with a blunt paperclip if all of the nonstop chatter didn't stop soon.

They finally got to the Common Rooms in the dungeons, and headed up to their assigned room. Which they ended up having the misfortune of sharing with none other than Draco Malfoy, the biggest little pompous, self-centered, arrogant asshole known to man, who immediately started asking them questions and insulting them.

"Chh. Great, I'm stuck with you guys as roommates. I bet that you are all just a bunch of mudbloods, seeing how you came from some little school that no one has ever heard of before," Malfoy said snottily.

"What is a 'mudblood'?" Neji asked as nicely and calmly as possible for someone who knows that they have just been insulted.

"It means your blood is filthy and the rest of your family is just as disgusting and weak as you are. And if you aren't a mudblood, then you're all most likely a blood-traitor. Honestly, how do you look at your mums with that dirty blood running through your veins?" He scoffed, unaware that he had most likely just made the biggest mistake he could have ever made.

"How dare you." Sasuke whispered, his Sharingan flashing, his voice getting a little bit louder with each word that he spoke. "How dare you insult my family? They had more of this 'blood purity' shit that you keep talking about in just one of their fingers than you have in your Kami-damned body! I'll kill you, you damned gaki!" Sasuke leaped forward, Sharingan involuntarily activated, before Kankuro grabbed him by the back of his shirt, stopping him from killing the blonde snob, no matter how much they all wanted to.

"_Sasuke, go take a walk and calm down before you kill him." _He whispered at his captive, who agreed and walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't have said that. Sasuke's entire family was once the most prestigious clan in our entire village. He saw them be murdered right before his eyes when he was 6 years old; leaving him and Itachi as the only Uchiha's left," Neji snarled at Malfoy, who just turned pale at the killing intent that surrounded the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Just so you know, we all are from honored families, so if you insult us, you die. Got it, gaki?" Gaara asked, speaking up for the first time that night. "Oh, and if you even think about insulting Sakura-chan, I will make sure that you will die a extremely slow and painful death. That is, if she hasn't gotten to you before me." He added before heading to the common room to read.

"Chq, why would he want me to be nice to a Gryffindor of all people?" Malfoy asked.

"Sakura is his girlfriend, you dumbass," Kankuro retorted as he polished Crow's wood, "And before you even think about it, no amount of persuading will ever get him to break up with her. She saved him. He's planning on asking her to marry him once she has passed her 18th birthday."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted out as he came back into the room, not as homicidal anymore, although he kept glaring at the ignorant blonde prat who managed to break through his impenetrable defense on his emotions, and piss him off.

"Why is Sabaku in the Common Room?" said blonde asked, getting a cringe from the Konoha shinobi and a glare from Kankuro.

"He has insomnia. He can't sleep." The puppet master gritted out, though he looked oddly remorseful and guilty at the same time. "Gaara never has slept and he won't ever have the chance to. So don't you dare even think about even trying to make him sleep, got that gaki? If he does, it may be the end for all of us,"

Little did he know that by telling Malfoy this he caused the blonde to get an evil and malicious idea. '_Sabaku is going down. We'll just see what happens when I slip him a Sleeping Potion,'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep_. _

* * *

The next morning at breakfast was a complicated and tiring ordeal. Gaara had no intention of sitting with the Slytherin people, who he found that he could just not stand at all, so he ended up sitting at the Gryffindor table, cuddling with his girlfriend. Just that tiny, insignificant action ended up causing a huge commotion, since the two houses were supposed to hate each other with a fiery passion.

"Hey! What the bloody hell is that shitty-ass Slytherin doing at our table!" Ron yelled when he sat down and saw Gaara sitting next to Sakura.

Sakura glared at him. "Gaara is my boyfriend. If he wants to sit here, he can. There's no rule saying that he can't," She snarled at him, seeing how Sakura was not really a morning person. He paled even more than was believed t be possible and held up his hands in a classic 'I surrender' pose.

"Yeesh, give me a break. I just don't want the bloody git sitting at our table when he should be with the Slytherins where he belongs,"

"HEY! Gaara isn't a git! He may be a Slytherin, but that doesn't mean that we can't talk to him," That was probably one of the worst things that Ron could have said at the moment, for a certain blonde jinchuriki overheard him and yelled as he grabbed Ron and lifted him up by the collar. "Gaara is like my brother. Back the hell off,"

"_Naruto, un! No killing the brat, no matter how much both of us want to, un. Just calm down and go make-out with Hinata-chan or something, un. Kami," _Megumi yelled as she walked in to see what was going on. She had fingerless gloves on her hands as did Deidara, who happened to be walking next to her playing with his explosive clay.

After that fiasco, it was all good for the rest of breakfast. The Slytherins glared at Gaara for 'fraternizing with the enemy' and the Gryffindors just looked at Sakura and Megumi weirdly, as they acted the same with all of their friends, no matter what house they were in.

* * *

Finally, along came the class they had all been waiting for. Defense Against the Dark Arts. But it was only the regular students that were excited. The ninja had heard about the 'boggart' that Professor Lupin used, and they feared that they're greatest fears would not only terrify the students, but could maybe hurt them as well.

But they decided to take their chances. Sakura always carried the demon chakra suppressing seals, so incase Shukaku and Kyuubi tried to escape, she was prepared. The line slowly advanced, with the jinchuriki's standing in the back, hoping that they wouldn't have to face the boggart.

It was none other than Kankuro's turn to face the boggart. Professor Lupin had known which of the shinobi to definitely skip, so he let Kankuro go first. The puppet master slowly walked in front of the jack-in-the-box, which transformed into a black blob before showing his worst fear.

It was a young Kankuro, sitting in the kitchen playing with his puppets. His face suddenly paled as he felt a huge killing intent walk into the room. It was 6 year old Gaara, tattoo fresh on his forehead with a trail of dried up blood under it, being trailed by Temari.

"_He's gone. He's dead, Kanky-otouto. And he tried t-t-to k-ki-kill G-G-Gaara,"_ She sobbed, grabbing onto Kankuro's shirt. The young puppeteer looked up, shocked at what his baby brother had to go through. When he looked at Gaara, it wasn't Gaara anymore, but the Shukaku standing in his place.

"R-r-riddickulus!" he yelled before the bell rang and he was out of there as fast as he possibly could without revealing his identity as a shinobi.

* * *

Malfoy POV

"Hmph. Guess the little wuss couldn't even handle a boggart," I bragged, though I was honestly kind of frightened by that thing the eyeliner-wearing dude turned into. I mean, what kind of thing was that to scare someone as brave and strong as that weird foreigner Kankuro? I had heard from my father that these people were most likely powerful, so it was rather frightening to think about how monstrous that thing had to be. What was that thing anyway? Eh, never mind, I would find out sooner or later, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Regular POV

"_Shit. How the hell are we going to handle this mission? I'm perfectly fine with assassination, torture, interrogation, but dear Kami I can't stand this fucking undercover work! I'm not made for deception and sneaking around like this. How the hell does Tsunade-sama expect us to stay calm when we have to deal with this every day?" _Neji ranted as he, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Gaara were finally alone in the Common Rooms. _"I mean, does she think that we're just going to stay all calm when there are dudes hitting on our girlfriends and trying to pry into personal shit like our pasts,"_

"_Calm down Neji. Tenten is not going to leave you. But you need to focus on the mission," _Sasuke spoke up, trying to calm down the nervous Hyuuga prodigy.

"_Look, we just need to plan this whole thing out and get some sleep, no pun intended Gaara," _Kankuro said. The four then gathered together and started making a plan on what they were going to do and who was going.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I just want to thank all of my reviewers; y'all are my inspiration and hope! So review more, it helps me get more ideas on what to write! Oh, and if anyone is interested in being my Beta for this story, please tell me, for I am Beta-less.**

**Panda123, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, on with the Gryffindor chapter!

"…" English  
_"…" Japanese  
'…' Thoughts  
_**'…' Shukaku/Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto don't belong to SBP, no matter how much she begs, cries, and pleads with their respective authors.**

* * *

The ninja woke up that next morning, fully rested and ready to start their day. Well, at least the girls and Lee were, as Naruto was still dead to the world. They headed out to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, where they met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who happened to be glaring at Ron while he was drooling over Megumi. They eventually settled down, with Lee and Megumi were cuddled up, as were Gaara and Sakura at the Slytherin table, as they had decided to switch which table they sat at everyday, and Naruto and Hinata. Harry was staring at Cho, who was staring at her boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Ah, how love was in the air this peaceful, peaceful morning. That was, until, a loud boom came from the Hufflepuff table, which could only mean one thing.

Deidara was at it again. _"Ughh, I'm going to kill my baka nii-chan, un!" _Megumi yelled as she stormed over to yell at her idiotic brother.

Ron sighed dreamily, "Isn't she just wonderful?" he asked, still staring at the girl who was currently beating up her brother in front of all of the Hogwarts student population.

"Umm, Ron-san, Megumi-chan is dating Lee-san. I don't think that he appreciates you talking about her like that," Hinata said, sending a glare towards the ginger trying to take Megumi away from her first real relationship. She knew why those two were placed in the same house, even though Megumi was way more Slytherin. Lee was the one who kept her stable, and without him, she would have killed herself from the horror of memories from her time as a missing-nin a long time ago. The bushy-browed, spandex-wearing, youth loving boy was her rock. And Hinata would be damned if she let some whiney, weak, little boy with a temper try to tear them apart.

"Great, she's taken. Why are all the hot girls taken?" he grumbled, pushing away his breakfast and pouting. Hermione just glared at him before grabbing her books and Harry, and stormed off in a huff. At that same moment, Sakura returned to their table, seeing how she and Gaara had finally finished eating.

"So, what did I miss?" she asked after seeing Ron's pout and Hinata sending said red-head the patented Hyuuga Death Glare.

"Oi! I know! I know!" Naruto yelled, "Ron-san here wants to ask Bomb-Girl out, but then Hina-hime told him that Bushy-Brows was already dating her, he said all hot girls were taken which made Hermione-san mad, so she left and then you showed up!"

'_Great. Now we have yet another hormone-crazed boy after Megumi. As if we didn't have enough work to do as it is!'_ Sakura thought.

'**Haha! This really sucks ass for you, don't it, Princess?'**

'_Shut the hell up, Inner.'_

'**Make me. You can't kill me, because I'm you. So I win again.'**

'_I hate you.'_

'**Love you too, sweetheart.'**

Back in the Great Hall, Naruto was waving his hand in front of her face trying to wake her up. Sakura jumped and sat down next to Megumi, who had returned to the table during Sakura's fight with Inner Sakura.

"_Let me guess. Little Miss Inner was being an annoying bitch yet again? Or are you just PMSing like one?"_ Megumi asked, chuckling at her friend's predicament.

"Whatever!" And with that said, Sakura stormed out just like Hermione did.

"Hey, does annoying people run in your family or something?" Naruto asked. As a reply he got a punch to the upside of his head and a yell of "BAKA!" Can't you all just feel the love between blondes? No? That's funny, because there is some. It's just an 'I-want-to-kill-you-but-you're-awesome-so-I'll-let-you-live' friendship that they have.

"Um, I think that we need to head off to Care of Magical Creatures now." Ron said. They all looked at each other before bolting off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

"Today we'll be studying Hippogriffs. These are proud creatures, so remember to treat them with complete respect. Do I have a volunteer?" Hagrid said as he started the lesson. They were in a secluded part of the forest and Hagrid had brought out a gray Hippogriff that he named Buckbeak. "Ah, Mr. Namikaze would you like to go?" he asked the overly-energetic blonde that was jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"YES!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to face the Hippogriff.

"Now, what you need to do is bow and look him in the eyes. Don't look down."

Naruto approached the Hippogriff. It had intelligent amber eyes with a proud look to them. He simply stood in front of the animal, not blinking or moving, and suddenly Buckbeak bowed low to the ground before walking up to Naruto.

The blonde simply gave it a huge grin and started petting it. "Arigato, Buckbeak-san," He whispered to it, showing his appreciation to the beautiful beast.

"Well, umm, would you like to ride him?" Hagrid asked, still confused to how Buckbeak bowed to that boy without him bowing back. He knew, of course, that Naruto was one of the ninja that the Headmaster had hired, but that was just amazing. '_What other powers do these kids have?'_ he wondered. The ninja just shot another huge grin before getting on the Hippogriff's back and taking off into the air.

The wind felt amazing as it ran through his hair and whipped his clothes around. This was why Naruto was a Wind Style user. It just felt so completely and utterly right to him. As if he was born from the wind itself. Sadly, his time had to end as he headed down to the ground and landed.

"Ahh!" They heard from the direction Malfoy was in. It was Buckbeak, reared up to attack the boy. Taking action, Lee ran over there as fast as possible, grabbing the boy just before Buckbeak's claws hit the ground.

Malfoy looked up at his savior and was surprised to see that it was that weird eyebrow kid from Gryffindor. "Do not worry Malfoy-san. I, Rock Lee, will never let a fellow student get hurt!" Lee set him down and smiled with a 'PING' along with a thumbs up.

"Get away from me you filthy Mudblood!" Malfoy said, pushing Lee out of the way as he stormed over to the other Slytherins with a deeply wounded pride. There was an awkward silence before Hagrid decided to speak up.

"That's about all the time we have today, so get your tails to your next class!" He said as he sent away the students from the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Of course, the news about Naruto 'taming' Buckbeak spread around Hogwarts like fire. Rumors went from saying that he used hypnotism to get it to obey him all the way to him getting in an epic battle with it before winning its servitude. But the people who were the most curious about what had happened where Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three were discussing it at this very moment, to be exact.

"How do you think he did that?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, who were both just as baffled as she was.

"I don't know, maybe he's part Hippogriff or something like that?" Ron said in a moment of stupidity, getting a total 'WTF?' look from the other two.

"Okay, ignoring that statement, maybe he's just good with animals. I doubt that Hagrid ever had to bow to Buckbeak and Naruto is just a likeable person. Buckbeak may have just sensed that." Harry suggested. Hermione looked thoughtful while Ron was just staring off into space. Hermione then realized with a start that it was almost time for them to get to their next class, which was Potions with the Slytherins. Joy.

* * *

"Megumi-chan, it would be very unyouthful to make the potions explode, even if it is art!" Sakura sighed; of course the bomber would try to blow something up during this class period. It wasn't that she didn't like the two Akatsuki bombers, they were pretty fun to be around, but too much exposure to the two for a long period of time was enough to make you never want to see another explosive. And you had to learn pretty quickly to never say the name 'Tobi' around any of the Akatsuki. They would attempt to murder you faster than they ever had tried to before.

She turned to Gaara, who she had partnered with against Professor Snape's will, _"It's your problem if they cause us to get in trouble with Tsunade-sama. You know that the Akatsuki are under Suna's jurisdiction."_ Gaara sighed and nodded. It wasn't his idea to let the criminals join his village's forces, but after the war and major loss of manpower, he would have been a fool to refuse letting them become shinobi of Suna.

"Miss Haruno, would you please speak in a language that everyone here can understand. And five points from Gryffindor for public displays of affection." Professor Snape motioned to the arm Gaara had wrapped around Sakura. Naruto almost jumped up from his chair to protest, if it hadn't been for Sasuke grabbing his shoulder to keep him down.

"Look, we're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves. You're just going to make it worse if you start one of those annoying speeches you do." Sasuke whispered to Naruto, who slumped down in his seat and pouted. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his best friends' behavior before going back to working on the potion.

Meanwhile, Lee and Megumi were actually doing well at making a potion if you ignored the fact that Lee had to grab whatever bomb his girlfriend was trying to slip into the potion every five minutes. The way they saw it, making a potion was like cooking. Lee had gotten plenty of experience cooking while living alone and Megumi was on the road with Deidara for years.

"Snape-sensei, what do we do with our potions once we have completed them?" Lee asked with his hand in the air. Snape simply pointed to the flasks, too busy trying to find things wrong with the other Gryffindors potions to pay attention to the odd pair.

They set their potions in flasks and sat down, waiting for the last class of the day to end.

* * *

**I really hated this chapter. The characters weren't coming out the way that I wanted them to and it just didn't flow right. It's probably because since I wrote like most of this chapter I've gotten better at writing. Like, I try to make my chapters at least 2,000 words now, but it didn't happen this time, I think...**

**As to any requests to the others Boggart fears, I'm not gonna do them. Doing Gaara's or Naruto's are just soooo freaking cliché, and I don't like cliché things all that much. Sorry! I am also adding a one-sided Ron-Megumi pairing (Ron likes her, but she hates him) I forgot to edit out some things, because none of the ninja are engaged or married, but they were in the original version because they were so much older, and I'm not doing Hagrid's accent or Hinata's stutter. They annoy the hell out of me. **

**Also, does anyone feel like Megumi is a Mary Sue? Like, I'm trying not to make her one. Actually, she's kinda of a heartless bitch most of the time. Like, I try to make her seem as real as possible, but if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, please tell me.**

**P. anyone tell me how to add someone as my beta. I'm new to this, so I don't know how.**

**So sorry for the long note, which is probably longer than most sections in this chapter. I'm taking this off of hiatus, but there won't be too many updates quickly because ****The Relative of Toshiro Hitsugaya**** is my main project right now.**

**SBP**


	5. Sorry guys!

Dearest Readers,

I am sorry to say that I am deleting this story in 10 days. But do not fret; they are to be rewritten. My computer got a virus and all of my files were lost. Upon reading this story, I noticed that it was of poor quality and y'all deserve better than this. It may be a while, but just be on the lookout for the new version of this.

I would like you to note that this new story will be vastly different from this version. That means new plot line, the characters will be more in character and the events and reasons for everything are to be different.

Sorry for having to do this, but just be on the lookout for the new version!

SBP


End file.
